Of Tudors and TARDISes
by HayBales2011
Summary: When they are sent back in time by the Weeping Angels, the Doctor and Rose are surprised to find themselves in the middle of Hampton Court, the palace of King Henry VIII. Will the Doctor and Rose be able to *ahem* keep their heads in such a circumstance?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter, and I just want to tell you that while I may be a history buff, I am far from perfect, so if anyone notices anything wrong, please let me know. Other than that, please enjoy and let me know how you like it!_

It started with the Weeping Angels. That's really all that Rose Tyler knew. The Doctor had explained it to her, but all she understand was that they were now stranded, with the TARDIS nowhere to be found, in 16th century London, far away from Rose's comfortable world of laptops, mobile phones and indoor plumbing. They were in a garden of sorts, surrounded by large walls of red brick. Rose clutched her head, feeling the effects of time traveling without a capsule. The Doctor was evidently more habituated at things like this, because he had hardly sat down in the half-hour since they'd gotten here. Rose could tell his brain was working hard to figure out exactly where they had landed. Then, they heard a shout.

"Who goes there!" Yelled a liveried guard rushing towards them. He took his sword from its sheath at his side and held it threateningly as a police officer in Rose's time might have used a sidearm.

"No need to get all worked up…" The Doctor said, slipping in his pocket for the psychic paper. "I am…Sir Doctor of TARDIS, and this is Lady Rose of the Powell Estate." He said, holding out the psychic paper as some sort of proof. "Sorry, no dames in the 16th century…" He whispered to Rose.

"Well, I am very sorry, milord." The guard said, "The King will be wanting to welcome you personally to Hampton Court. If you'd like to follow me, milord, milady…"

"Hampton Court? I had fieldtrips here in school…wait, you don't think when he says the King he means…"

"King Henry VIII? I think so…"

"No. Way." Rose gasped.

"If you would please wait here, I will announce you to the King." The guard said. They sat on the edge of the fountain, waiting for King Henry VIII to arrive. Rose couldn't believe that she was about to meet the same famous lady-killer king that she had heard of so often in history classes, and school visits to not only Hampton Court, but to the Tower of London, where two of Henry's six wives lost their heads. Then, a richly dressed couple emerged from one of the doors to the courtyard. A young, handsome King Henry VIII walked alongside a dignified-looking older woman, who Rose took to be his current wife.

"Sir Doctor, Lady Rose, may I present His Majesty King Henry VIII and Queen Catherine of Aragon." The guard announced. Rose searched in her mind and recalled that Catherine was Henry's first wife. So, it was early days then for His Majesty.

"Your Majesties." The Doctor said, bowing at the waist. Rose took his lead and curtsied, made all the more awkward by the fact that Rose was wearing early-21st century jeans, and not the corseted, hooped-skirt gown that Tudor women usually wore. "I am Sir Doctor, of TARDIS and this is Lady Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate. We are glad to be joining your service."

"What?" Rose whispered to the Doctor, "You're making me a servant now?"

"Lady-in-Waiting. Not the same thing. Anyway, it's the most plausible reason for us being here. You know what happens to people that cause scenes around here." The Doctor replied. Rose put her hand instinctively to her neck.

"Sir Doctor, I am sure that you will quickly find your place among my men!" Henry exclaimed, slapping a large arm around the Doctor's shoulders and leading him away.

"Lady Rose, I am sure the ladies will be as pleased as ever to make the acquaintance of someone with such…avant-garde fashion." Queen Catherine said, as Rose looked down at her decidedly 21st-century attire. "You realize, of course, that all my ladies do wear special livery…"

"Yes, your majesty. I'll be glad to change as soon as you'd like."

"Very well," Queen Catherine smiled, "You shall dress, then meet my other ladies." She said, taking Rose's hand and leading her off to the women's section of the palace. They arrived at a small chamber with a comfortable-looking bed and a small wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe were several dresses of the same style, cream-colored damask satin embossed with a Tudor rose.

"How appropriate it is that your name is Rose!" said the Queen, Rose for the first time remarking her Spanish accent. She was the daughter of the famous Ferdinand and Isabella, after all. "I think you will get along splendidly here! Please do change and meet me in my chambers." The Queen said, taking her leave. Rose sat on the bed, heaving a great sigh. Just a few moments ago, her and the Doctor were on a distant planet, fighting monsters of living stone under the light of a different sun. How did she end up here, wearing the Tudor rose on her chest in the service of Catherine of Aragon, and the Doctor being one of King Henry VIII's men? Would she ever be able to see her mother or Mickey again? These thoughts went through her mind and she fished her 'superphone' out of her pocket. She had signal, of course, but the battery was draining fast. Rose laughed at herself when she started thinking she could ask one of the other ladies for a charger. She put on one of the identical gowns, and slipped on the small French hood that was on the top shelf of the wardrobe over her blonde locks. She put her feet into the small slippers, and took her leave of her new abode, struggling with the heavy wooden door.

"Ah, Lady Rose!" The Queen exclaimed as Rose entered the queen's chambers. She noticed several other women circled around the Queen, wearing the exact same outfit as she was. "I'd like you to meet your new fellow ladies." Catherine said as she began listing off several names that Rose knew she would never be able to remember. However, her eye was drawn to one of the ladies, who wore a necklace in the shape of a 'B' with three pearls dangling from it. Rose knew she had seen it somewhere…

"And this is Lady Anne Boleyn." The Queen finished, with a fair amount of venom. Not surprising, since King Henry had been in an open affair with Lady Anne for years now. In fact, Henry's "Great Matter", or his divorce from Catherine, was nearing its conclusion. It was the year 1532, and in the next year, one Queen would be cast off in favor of a new one, and the little girl who would be become one of the greatest monarchs in British history would be born. But for now, all that Rose cared about was finding the Doctor. Maybe he had an idea how to get back home. The ladies went back to their needlework, and Rose sat at an embroidery hoop, trying to inconspicuously watch Lady Anne to see how it's done.

"Lady Rose, Her Majesty tells me you some from London, is that correct?" asked Lady Anne.

"Yes, it is." Rose replied, "I guess you could say that I'm a Londoner. Although my experience probably…differs quite a bit from others." She said, finding it odd to speak so formally.

"Well, everyone's experiences differ. I do hope that your experience here does not differ too much from my own, and that you love it here at Hampton Court as much as I do." Lady Anne said with a smile, provoking a sideways glance from the Queen. _Just like when Trisha found out Mickey fancied me…_ Rose thought, _Things never change._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone! I'm afraid I have to say that postings may be less often than usual from me from now until summer, as the semester is just beginning. We'll see how long it takes for me to be bogged down with schoolwork :P Until then, please enjoy this new chapter!_

With King Henry, the Doctor found himself in the midst of a swell of testosterone, despite the silly satin tunics and slippers. During the afternoon, the King and his men went to the hunting grounds surrounding the palace. The Doctor was an expert at both horse riding and archery (being trained by Robin Hood himself), and enjoyed himself quite well. He wondered how Rose was getting on with the ladies, but one of the other men, Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, had explained to him that there would be a banquet tonight, and they would be accompanied by the Queen and her ladies. It was then that the Doctor noticed a miniature around King Henry's neck.

"And pray tell, Your Majesty, whose likeness have you around your neck?" He asked.

"See for yourself!" The King exclaimed, handing the Doctor the miniature portrait. It was of a lady with dark brown hair, wearing her famous 'B' pearl necklace.

"Is this the Lady Anne Boleyn?"

"Very well spotted, Sir Doctor!" The King laughed, "If all goes well, I shall bed her tonight." He whispered to the Duke of Suffolk.

"But what would the Queen say?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, Catherine knows." The King replied, "The whole matter will soon be done with and Anne will be queen. Besides, a ship can visit many harbors, can it not?" He added. The Doctor shook his head out of view from both of the other men. Times change, and he was glad that Rose wasn't subjected to this growing up. Mickey may have been an idiot, but he sure as hell was faithful. The Doctor smiled as he imagined her already living the life of a Tudor lady, with fine dresses and needlework to pass the time. She was most likely bored out of her mind, but at least she looked good doing it. He couldn't wait to see her at the banquet tonight.

"And you, Sir Doctor, I couldn't help but noticed that you came with quite a lovely one. Tell me, who is this Lady Rose?" Henry asked. _Oh no you don't…_ The Doctor thought.

"Lady Rose is a…close friend of mine. She's been my traveling companion for quite a while, and…"

"And have you…visited her harbor?" Suffolk laughed.

"No…we're….we're just friends, Your Grace."

"Keep telling yourself that, Sir Doctor." The King smiled. Just then, a deer came into view and Henry fired, hitting it right on.

Meanwhile, in the ladies' part of the palace, everyone was buzzing with excitement over the new arrivals.

"Lady Rose, Her Majesty tells me that you arrived with quite a handsome man. Sir Doctor, I believe she said his name was?" Asked one of the other ladies.

"I saw him as well." Lady Anne smiled, "When I was looking at him through the window." She laughed.

"I guess you can say me and Sir Doctor…are just friends. Nothing more."

"I saw the way you looked at him. There's no hiding when a woman is in love." Said Lady Anne. The Queen gave a pointed glance in Anne's direction. "Come on then, we must get dressed for the banquet. Lady Rose, I _must_ see you dance with Sir Doctor. If not, then we shall never be friends, and I would hate to start our relationship on such a rocky footing." She added, taking Rose by the hand and leading her away.

Hours later, the ladies had dressed and the men had made themselves presentable after a long afternoon of hunting. Rose had found a beautiful pink and blue satin gown in her small closet, along with a small pearl headband. She looked the epitome of a Tudor lady, her hair pulled back in a braided, elaborate style. The Doctor wore a blue doublet that he had selected because of its resemblance to his TARDIS, with tall boots and a gold collar around his neck. The groups of men and ladies made their way to the Great Hall, where servants dressed in black uniforms, embossed with the red and white rose that served as a symbol of England even still in Rose's time, passed through the hall with heaping platters of pork, goose and roasted swan, feathers and all. This was, of course, the epitome of Tudor dining, but Rose couldn't help but feel out of place without her familiar forks and knives. The whole court ate with their fingers, washing them later in the small gold-plated bowls that the servants provided for that very purpose. Rose looked over at the Doctor, who sat with the rest of His Majesty's men. He smiled at her and went back to enjoying his roast swan. Being a time traveler, he had been to Tudor-era England many times, and this was one of his favorite delicacies. Rose, however, stuck to the more familiar offerings such as roast pork, dipping it discreetly in the sauces as she saw Lady Anne do.

After supper, it was time for the dance. A rather handsome-looking man got up, took up his violin and began playing a lively country tune. Rose immediately felt a slight bit of attraction between him and the Lady Anne. She couldn't say she could blame her.

"Who is that?" Rose asked.

"That, dear Lady Rose, is the Dance Master, Mr. Mark Smeaton. Believe me, I know." Anne replied, "And it appears that the dance has begun." She remarked as one of the King's men asked one of their fellow ladies to dance. Then, Rose saw the Doctor approaching. He gave a small bow in Rose's direction.

"Lady Rose Tyler, would you do me the immense pleasure of dancing with me?" He asked, extending his hand.

"Of course, Sir Doctor." She said, taking his hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

"I knew it." Anne Boleyn whispered under her breath, giving a slight nod of the head.

On the dance floor, however, Rose was completely lost.

"What is this dance?" She asked the Doctor.

"It's called a Volta. Just follow my lead."

"I don't think you have to worry about that one." Rose replied. The Doctor gave a deep bow, which Rose returned in the form of a curtsey as she had seen the other ladies do. She let the Doctor lead her through the fast-paced dance. "Y'know, I could get used to this whole Tudor lady thing. I kind of like having you bow to me." Rose said, her tongue peeking through her teeth as she smiled..

"Don't get too used to that, Tyler." The Doctor replied. "Just when people are watching." He smirked. Rose gave him a flash of tongue.

"You know, the other ladies asked me if we were…how would they say it? Courting?" Rose said, "I haven't given them an answer…"

"The King and the Duke of Suffolk asked me much the same thing." The Doctor said, "I guess for all intents and purposes, in Tudor terms, we are. We've been in close proximity for a while, and I suppose that…"

"Suppose that what?"

"I suppose that I wouldn't mind courting a girl like you." The Doctor smiled. Rose laid her head on the Doctor's shoulder, and all suspicions were gone. The whole Tudor court now knew that Sir Doctor and Lady Rose were an item. The King laughed to himself, the Queen beside him smiling, and Lady Anne chuckled. The song ended, and the couples pulled apart, bowing to one another. The Doctor bowed to his own lady, who bowed back. He took Rose's hand, leading her off to a corner of the Great Hall. The other men and ladies looked on with jealousy. All the ladies envied Rose's evident relationship with this handsome newcomer, and all the men wanted to be him. Just then, King Henry approached the Lady Anne, asking her to dance. They took to the dance floor as Master Mark Smeaton played a soft, slow tune. Rose, however, was looking at the Queen. Catherine looked at the couple with disgust, and Rose's heart broke for Catherine of Aragon. It was one thing to read about it in History books, but it was another thing altogether to see it happening right in front of your face.

"I feel so sorry for her." Rose said with a nod in the Queen's direction.

"There's no changing history," the Doctor said, "King Henry's 'Great Matter' effects so many things in the world later on. Without it, the Church of England would never have been founded, Elizabeth I would never have been born…"

"So that's it, then, Catherine's just a victim of history?

"I'm afraid so. History doesn't always take the kindest path. In fact, in my experience, it rarely does." The Doctor said. Rose looked again at Anne and Henry, thinking how, in just a few short years, Anne herself would be climbing a scaffold at the Tower, a victim of history. Henry would marry 6 women in all, making 5 such victims. The Doctor took Rose's hand and led her back out to the dance floor. It was odd to Rose to think of this as history, when it was so alive. It was right in front her face for her to reach out and touch. Anne Boleyn was the woman she had just gossiped through the afternoon with. King Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn were dancing just feet away from her and the Doctor at this very moment. But for a moment, Rose was able to forget the weight of history and just dance with the Doctor. Even the tight corset and restrained ability to breathe didn't matter. She felt lighter than air as she twirled on the floor. Nothing could spoil this perfect evening.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Hi, y'all! (sorry, my southern American accent coming out again!) I hope that you're enjoying my little story! I finally found the time to write and post this! School isn't too intense yet, but I imagine it'll get crazier as the semester progresses. As always, thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!_

After the banquet, the ladies returned to the Queen's chamber to ready her for bed. As usual, the King didn't appear. They hadn't shared a bed for about a year now, according to history. Instead, the King paid court in secret to the Lady Anne. Before the Queen was unsuitable for visitors, the page at the door announced Sir Doctor of TARDIS.

"Excuse me for the intrusion, Your Majesty," The Doctor said, "But I must confess to you that tonight one of your ladies has enchanted me beyond all reason, and I must ask your permission to pay court to her."

"And which of my ladies would that be, Sir Doctor?" Catherine asked, even though she knew.

"Lady Rose Tyler, Your Majesty." The Doctor responded. All of the ladies smiled.

"You have my permission, Sir Doctor." Catherine replied, "Lady Rose, Sir Doctor of TARDIS has come courting," She added, smiling.

"Sir Doctor," Rose said, giving a small curtsey. The Doctor bowed at the waist and offered his arm. Rose took it, and they walked out into the hallway.

"So, what's this all about, then?" Said Rose, thankful to be able to slip back into her natural Cockney accent again. No one was around to hear them, so there was no danger of being found out.

"Tudor propriety. To court one of the Queen's ladies, or any lady really, the man must get the permission of the Queen, or whoever happens to be in charge of the lady."

"It all just seems so…"

"Old-fashioned? Here, it's probably lax. Most Tudor ladies had to make do with arranged marriages. No time for love when the family exchequer is on the line. At least, that's the way with Anne Boleyn."

"What?"

"Anne's father, George Boleyn, purposely put Anne in front of the king in order for him to notice her and take her as his mistress, as a way of giving the family more prestige and precedence with the king. It worked, since he was made an Earl and given all sorts of other titles."

"She was just a pawn in her father's game, then?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly. There's no denying she loved him, too. It was a win-win, at least until…well, you know."

"I don't know if we picked the best place to land, Doctor…"

"We'll find a way to get back, Rose. I promise."

"So, what do we do now?" Rose asked, "How does courting work, anyway?"

"Well, we'd go back into the Queen's chambers and play chess, or simply talk. I just wanted to talk to you about the situation first."

"Wait? We're basically going on a date in front of the Queen?"

"That's how it works. We have to be in the presence of someone, to ensure propriety, you know." The Doctor explained.

"Better Queen Catherine of Aragon than my mum…" Rose said, taking the Doctor's arm and going back into the living area of the Queen's apartments. They passed a pleasant evening together with the Queen and her ladies. The Doctor, no doubt, made several ladies jealous of their new colleague, and Anne Boleyn watched carefully. A page entered near the end of the night and whispered into Lady Anne's ear. She nodded, and the page left, giving due deference to the Queen. The Doctor took his leave of the ladies, giving Rose a chaste kiss on the hand like a true gentleman, and the ladies got ready for bed. Rose exited her bedroom with her simple sleeping gown on, ready to perhaps share some gossip with the ladies, as she had heard was the custom. As she walked through, she saw Anne, wearing her elaborate silk nightgown with an equally luxurious robe.

"Where are you going, dressed like that?" Rose asked. Anne looked around quickly, then gestured for Rose to come with her into her bedroom.

"I trust you, Lady Rose. Can I tell you something that you must never tell?"

"Sure," Rose said, then clearing her throat, "I mean, of course, Lady Anne."

"I'm going to the King's chambers. He has asked me to join him tonight." Anne said. Rose should have guessed. By this point, the marriage between Queen Catherine and King Henry was only a façade, one that would crumble in a few short months in favor of Anne herself.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Rose said, somewhat under her breath.

"What was that, Lady Rose? Has news of this spread outside the palace?"

"I'm afraid it has, Anne." Rose said, subconsciously slipping back into her Cockney accent.

"God's blood, Lady Rose, I swear you are the most interesting lady of the court I've ever met. You have the breeding, to be sure, but you talk as if you're a daughter of some fishmonger from Eastcheap." Anne said, turning and leaving, careful to avoid any parts of the lady's section of the palace that Queen Catherine could possibly be walking about. _Not too far off, actually, Anne Boleyn._ Rose thought to herself with a silent chuckle, continuing on to the common room to sit by the fire. She worked on her needlework more, proud of herself for showing signs of becoming a true Tudor lady. After an hour or so, the Queen asked a page:

"Do you know if my husband plans on visiting my chambers tonight?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty." The page said simply. Rose read the disappointment and desperation on her face.

"Then I shall retire." The Queen said, rising from her chair and heading to her bedchamber, the ladies following her. They turned down the bed and did their final duties for the night, then each lady went to her own room. Rose lay on her small straw mattress, wondering how much sleep she would get on her first night in Tudor England. Had it really only been one night? She wondered. She succumbed easily to sleep after the excitement of the day, even though the straw of the mattress poked through in spots, making it uncomfortable.

The Doctor heard the doors open as Lady Anne came inside the King's chambers. He lay on the bed for a long time just thinking about things. He thought about how sudden this 'courtship' with Rose had come about, even though there was no denying they both had felt this way for a long time. The Doctor rolled over and sighed, cursing the fact that Time Lords only needed half the amount of sleep that humans needed. When had he become such a lovesick little boy? He was a highly sophisticated life form, over 900 years old. How were such rudimentary emotions affecting him so much? But then, a novel thought struck the Doctor's mind. Love wasn't rudimentary at all. Love was what drove the universe, after all. Love for one another, love for knowledge, every type imaginable. All of them were behind the basics of the universe: reproduction, exploration, and innovation. The Doctor's mind wandered in this vein until he went softly to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Hey everybody! I finally found a bit of time to write in between classes and schoolwork, huzzah! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter! Do you guys like the historical bits of the story, or would you like me to focus more on the Doctor/Rose? Let me know, please! _

The next morning, there was to be another meeting of the court that was to decide King Henry's 'Great Matter'. Rose helped the Queen dress in her fine black gown, sewn with small jewels that made it shine in the sun coming through the windows. Though it was undeniable that Henry loved Anne, and that Anne, most likely, loved him in return, Rose thought that the way that Queen Catherine was treated in all this was deplorable. She was the Queen of England, after all. Then she thought of Anne Boleyn's own destiny. Being a woman was not easy in King Henry's court, that was for sure. They entered the courtroom, Rose helping to carry Catherine's train. The people lined the streets of London on the way to the cathedral, crying out, "God save Queen Catherine!" and "Long live the Queen!". It was obvious that the Queen was popular with the people. At least Catherine knew that. The doors to the courtroom were opened and Catherine and Rose entered, walking down the aisle. The Queen took a seat in the throne set on the opposite side of the King and his men, Rose taking her place standing behind her. She saw the Doctor in the same position on the other side of the room, their eyes locking momentarily. This was the court case of the Tudor era, and seemed to pit the women of the court against the men. However, that would never do with Rose and the Doctor. They stayed silent. Rose's eyes teared when she heard Catherine's desperate plea to her husband.

"I swear to you that when I came to your bed, I was a true maid, without touch of man!" She cried, kneeling in front of the King. The main argument in the King's case was Catherine's previous marriage to Henry's older brother, Arthur. Arthur was sickly, and died soon after the wedding. The King had clung to a Biblical rule that prohibited marrying a brother's wife. Catherine's argument was that the marriage with Arthur was never consummated, and thus never truly binding. She made it beautifully. She then motioned to Rose, who rushed to attend her. Catherine led the way out of the court, Rose carrying her train as they went. The court called after them:

"Queen Catherine of England, come back into the court! Come back into the court!"

But Catherine never stopped. They exited Blackfriars church, and the people cheered. Catherine turned back and looked at Rose.

"You see, Lady Rose, they're what matters most." Catherine said, indicating the people, "Not the men of the court." She added. Rose nodded, and they went on their way back to the palace.

Arrived back at Hampton Court, Rose sat on the bed in her small bedchamber, overcome by the emotion of the trial. She felt torn. Catherine of Aragon was perhaps one of the most inspiring women she had ever known, and she thought the way she was being treated was simply deplorable. She had heard of nasty divorces, but this one beat them all. She longed for the time when Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn were simply portraits in a history book she was forced to read. Now that they were living and breathing, Rose didn't know what to think. She knew that she had let history take its course, but how could she let herself stay silent? How long would they be here. She couldn't know if she could take seeing Anne taken away to the scaffold. She couldn't believe she was saying this, but Anne Boleyn was becoming a great friend to her. The only remedy, she thought, was that she and the Doctor would find their way back to the TARDIS, and soon.

The Doctor accompanied the King back to the palace after he himself stormed out of Blackfriars. When Henry was sure he was out of earshot of the public and others of the Court, he slammed his fist down onto a small table in his chamber.

"The gall of that woman!" Henry bellowed to the Doctor and the Duke of Suffolk, "How dare she disrespect me so. I'm the King of England!"  
>"Your Majesty…" The Doctor interjected, "You should also remember that Catherine is the Queen…"<p>

"I suppose you'll be taking her side as well, eh, Sir Doctor?" King Henry spun around.

"I will respect the decision of the court, your majesty." The Doctor replied, attempting to tiptoe around the King's dangerous wrath.

"But that's just the thing, the court will never rule in my favor. They answer to that bastard the Pope, not their King," Henry said, "I'll never get my divorce. Unless things change."

"Be careful, Your Majesty. That could be taken as heresy." The Duke of Suffolk said.

"I don't care." Henry replied.

The next months were filled with twists and turns. Though Queen Catherine's case seemed all but lost, she kept at it with all the perseverance of a true sovereign. She would appeal to the Church in Rome, and heed only their final judgement. King Henry, however, had other plans. He had separated the Church of England from the See of Rome. He now had the power to simply dissolve his own marriage, and that's what he did. He sent the Queen away from court, and Rose was in the room when they gave her the news. She saw Catherine fall to her knees and weep, a rare show of emotion from such a strong woman. She motioned to Rose to come near, and Rose took her hand, kneeling beside her.

"Lady Rose, as long as I live…I will call myself the Queen of England." She said. Rose nodded, her own eyes welling with tears. The next day, Rose was given new orders. She had a new mistress: Lady Anne Boleyn, soon to be made Marquess of Pembroke, and then...Queen of England.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Thanks for putting up with my super irregular posting schedule! School seems to devour my life a lot of the time, so when I find time to write, it's a rare treat! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and just so you know, this chapter and the next focus more on the Doctor/Rose relationship, but I promise we'll get back into the nice historical tidbits soon :)_

Rose settled in to her new role as lady to Anne Boleyn quite easily. Though her heart still hurt for Catherine, she was glad to be close to her new friend. Soon, news began to spread that Lady Anne and the King were soon to be married. This caused quite a scandal. The King's divorce to Catherine was not yet legally binding, so people accused him of bigamy under their breath (though no one, of course, had the temerity to say it to his face). It was on one of these cold nights in December, weeks before the wedding was to take place, that a banquet was held. Rose had long gotten out of the habit of asking what these feasts were for. This was the Tudor court, after all, and there was no reason required for a feast. However, this feast was different, perhaps, than the ones that preceded, for reasons that Rose was unaware of at this point. As was becoming routine, she dressed in one of her favorite gowns (despite the tight corsets, she did love the feel of the long ballgown of the Tudor era), adding a Christmas wreath around her head for good measure, and followed her new mistress and friend Anne Boleyn to the Great Hall, where Anne Boleyn now occupied the seat beside the King, where Catherine of Aragon once sat. She sat by Anne, while the Doctor sat with the King's men, just beside him. When the meal was finished (Rose was brave enough to try some roast swan this time, and found it quite delicious), the Doctor asked her to dance. It had been public knowledge for quite some time that the Doctor and Rose had been courting, and what once started as a sort of façade now found itself turned into reality. It had pushed them to confess their feelings to one another, especially now that they were trapped in one place. As Mark Smeaton struck up a tune, the Doctor and Rose were the first to begin dancing. Rose thought this odd, as at court, the King was always the one that started the dance. However, for some reason, tonight the King deferred to the Doctor. As they spun around the floor, Rose felt like she was dancing on air. She was now an old pro at these Tudor dances, and she was now able to do it, watch and talk to the Doctor all at the same time. As the song ended, the Doctor took Rose by the hands.

"You know we've been through a lot. Gas mask zombies, Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels…"

"The Tudor era's lack of bathing…"

"Oi, I'm trying to have a legitimate heart-to-heart conversation here!" The Doctor retorted playfully, "What I'm getting at is that we've got through all of this together, and we've come out stronger on the other end, haven't we?" He said. Rose nodded, smiling.

"I've never been happier." She said.

"I was wondering if you would like to continue traveling the Universe, as far as we can at least, for…" The Doctor said, getting down on one knee, "Forever." He finished, taking a diamond ring from his pocket and presenting it to Rose. Rose gasped, putting her fingers to her mouth in an expression of surprise. She felt her eyes well up and tears begin to fall down her cheeks, pulled up in a wide smile. She couldn't pull up the words to answer, so all she did was nod her head emphatically. She looked over to Henry and Anne, who were both beaming as the Doctor rose up and enveloped Rose in his arms. He spun her around for good measure, and put the ring on her finger. There was no going back now. Rose couldn't wait to call her mother later that night and tell her that she was going to have an alien for a son-in-law.

"Are you still happy?" the Doctor asked.

"The most happy." Rose answered, quoting Anne Boleyn's motto. The couple kissed, and the whole of the court clapped, smiled, and hollered their congratulations to the happy couple. Then, Mark Smeaton struck up another tune, lighthearted and cheerful. The music matched the mood of the court, and all gathered in the Great Hall danced merrily, toasting both the King and Anne, and Sir Doctor and Lady Rose.

Hurried preparations took place in the coming weeks for the marriage of Sir Doctor and Lady Rose. Rose picked out her dress, the Doctor was finding just the right doublet to wear, and all was set for a proper Tudor wedding. That is, until Rose returned to her chamber to find an American and her mother sitting on her bed.

"Mum! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She asked.

"He brought me here. You're getting married, and I'm sure not gonna miss it, am I?" Jackie said, indicating Jack.

"Jack! How did you find out?"

"Found the marriage records. It was right there, Lady Rose and Sir Doctor, 15 January 1533. I thought you might want your mom to be there."

"Oh, Jack!" Rose cried, throwing her arms around his neck, "Thank you! The Doctor will be thrilled to see you both here. We can go and fetch him now, but you'll have to change. I have some gowns in my closet, mum…"

"A…gown? I'm gonna wear a bleedin' gown!" Jackie laughed.

"And the Doctor will be able to get you some clothes, Jack. I suppose just try to go unnoticed for now, eh?"

"Oh good, I get to wear tights." Jack said. Rose smiled, fetching her mother a Tudor gown. They walked out of the room, catching the eye of Lady Anne as they walked by.

"Lady Rose, who is this?" She asked.

"Oh, this is my mother, Lady Jacqueline Tyler. Mother, may I present the Lady Anne Boleyn, Marquess of Pembroke." Rose said, giving her mother a look to silence her from gasping as she said the name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jackie said, giving an awkward curtsey.

"The honor is mine, Lady Jacqueline. Rose has told me precious little about you, I look forward to making your acquaintance." Anne said.

"So do I!" Jackie replied, Rose elbowed her slightly, prompting her to bow, "Erm, I do as well, milady."

"Steward, could you please show Lady Jacqueline to the lodgings prepared for the wedding guests? I would like to speak to Lady Rose in private, please." Anne ordered the young boy standing at the door. He bowed to Jackie, then led her off to the guest lodging of the palace, leaving the future Queen and Rose alone.

"Is something bothering you, Anne?" Rose asked. Anne used to correct her when she addressed her so informally, but there was no need for formality between them anymore.

"Not bothering me per se, but this is something that will be for your ears only. No one else needs to know, at least not now."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I am with child!" Anne said, smiling, "I'm going to have the King's son! Can you imagine, my child will rule England, just as well if not more so than their father did." She said. Rose smiled, at least she was somewhat right. Her child would rule England and go down in history, but it wouldn't be a son- a daughter, who would become known as Elizabeth I. Rose hugged her, gently, as not to harm the future queen.

"Anne! I'm so happy for you!"

"You do understand why this has to stay absolutely secret?"

"Yes, of course." Rose said. Just then, the Doctor, along with Jack, walked down the hall and headed towards them. Jack had found his tights, and now looked every inch the Tudor lord.

"Sir Doctor," said Anne Boleyn as he approached, "And…companion."

"Lady Anne, may I introduce Captain Jack Harkness."

"An honor, milady." Said Jack with a bow.

"Now, if you mind, I must go to discuss wedding preparations with Master Holbein. Pleasure to meet you, Captain Harkness."

"The pleasure is all mine, milady…" Jack said.

"Stop it!" The Doctor muttered under his breath, elbowing Jack's arm. Rose smiled.

"Master Holbein?" Jackie asked.

"Hans Holbein. Court painter, designer, basic genius." The Doctor said, "He'll be behind all the decorations for big events, like coronations and weddings."

"Blimey, they're posh, aren't they?" Jackie said. Rose just rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__SPRING BREAK! I finally get a little time to write for you guys! Not going to commit to anything, but I think it's safe to say a couple new chapters of this story will be written/posted this week, so be on the lookout! Again, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!_

"_In nomine patris, et fillii et spiritu sancti_"

The bishop began the ceremony. Though they had broken from Rome, the Church of England still maintained many of the Catholic ways, as evidenced by this Latin convocation. Rose stood beside the Doctor, wearing an elaborate beaded gown the likes of which were most likely never seen on the Powell Estate in history, and most likely never would be. She wore a small tiara, and a veil adorned with small crystals dripped over her shoulders. Beside her was her mother, smiling with pride. She looked to the side, and there was Lady Anne and the King, both smiling kindly. Their own wedding was set for just ten short days afterwards.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman…" the bishop recited. The Doctor's hearts beat wildly as he took in the moment. He was in the chapel of Hampton Court Palace, about to take his wedding vows. Marriage…how ordinary, how human it seemed! But there was nothing ordinary about Rose. The Doctor burst with pride when he saw how well she had adjusted to this new time period. He gladly pledged himself to her.

Rose never thought she could ever be as happy as she was in this moment. She pledged herself to the Doctor, the man she loved more than the whole universe, in the presence of Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII. She was a member of the Tudor court, and she never tired of reminding herself of it. It still blew her mind. She was in a euphoric daze as the ceremony progressed. She couldn't stop her smile from spreading from ear to ear as they left the chapel and headed to the Great Hall for the marriage feast.

After the dance and merriment of the evening, Rose and the Doctor retired to their new private apartments within the palace, a gift from the King and Lady Anne. They had honored Rose's culture's wedding ceremonies, now it was time for the Doctor to have his Gallifreyan ceremony. Jackie and Captain Jack joined them in the small sitting room of the apartments, a fire burning in the background as the Doctor and his new bride stood facing each other. Jackie stood beside her daughter as the Doctor took out a long piece of ribbon. Rose helped him as they enlaced their hands together, tying them up in the ribbon.

"I consent and gladly give." Jackie said. The Doctor and Rose smiled at each other for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, and drew together in a long kiss.

"Jackie, I think we may want to leave them alone…" The Captain considered, taking her by the shoulders. She gave one more smile to her daughter, which was quickly returned, Rose then turning her attention back to her husband. The door opened and quickly shut once more, and the Doctor and Rose were left alone.

Rose and the Doctor attended Anne and Henry ten days later, at their own wedding. Though it was in cold January, the Great Hall was never warmer than it was during a wedding feast. The whole court danced in merriment as they toasted the King and his new Queen. Jackie and Jack had decided to stay for a while, in order to see history themselves before heading back to their own times. Jack also offered a way of escape for the Doctor and Rose: his vortex manipulator. It wouldn't be pleasant, but he would be able to take Rose and the Doctor back to the TARDIS. Rose had a bittersweet feeling about this. She had become quite used to her new life, and though she did want more than anything to go home, she thought she would miss Hampton Court.

"Anne looks like she's starting to show…" Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"Not long now until she does." He replied, "Won't be long until another redhead Tudor makes their appearance." He smiled, as they came together in the dance.

A week or two after the wedding, Jackie and Jack decided it was time to head for home. The Doctor and Jack spoke in hushed tones about the future, as Rose helped Jackie learn needlepoint, sitting by the fire in the Queen's apartments. Late one night, as the fire began to die and the ladies of court began to contemplate going to bed, the page announced Lord Rochford, Anne's brother, George Boleyn.

"George!" Anne exclaimed.

"Sister, oh my goodness, look at you!" George said, indicating Anne's growing belly. Rose looked down at her own, gauging it against Anne's.

"I know!" Anne said, "All the astrologers say it's going to be a boy. The King is so pleased!" She added. Anne took her brother by the hand and led him into her personal chambers, shutting the door. George's new wife, Jane Parker, one of Rose's fellow ladies, eyed them with suspicion. Rose rolled her eyes. Did people really think so little of Anne?

"Well, this old lady is growing tired." Jackie said. She had become a hit with the ladies with her quick wit, and Jackie often had to hold back and remember where she was and who she was supposed to be.

"I'll go with you, mother," Rose said, "Good evening." She added, rising from her place and following her mother.

"Mum, I have to tell you something…" Rose whispered to Jackie, pulling her close to share a secret in her ear.


End file.
